Moments
by Maddeline Kirkland-Bonnefoy
Summary: There may be more than meets the eye, to the relationship between one Akasuna Sasori and his subordinate... - This is a chronical of little moments between them. -
1. Is She On Crack?

**A/N: This is going to be just a collection of one-shots I wrote for my best friend/cousin, Evelyn. They're all SasoriXOC, I warn you now, and they're in no particular order, unless explicitly stated. Some are short, some aren't; some are stupid, some touching, but all in all, I hope you guys like 'em!**

"Did you know, you can turn a scarf into a halter top?" Brown eyes, usually emotionless, flicked up from the puppet they had been intently gazing at, as their owner turned from his work. The redhead gazed at the blonde girl, who sat upon a stool beside him, with an expression gracing his features which was an almost awkward mix of surprise, bemusement, and thinly veiled wonder if she belonged in an insane asylum.

Evelyn grinned broadly, blushing slightly as her ice blue eyes sparkled with mirth. Sasori simply blinked, his expression returning to its usual blankness. Though, despite his efforts, he could not keep the curiosity from his voice when he spoke. "And," the puppeteer began, "how is this done, pray tell, Evelyn?" Seeing the bright, somewhat maniacal smile that bloomed upon the blonde's face, the Akatsuki member wished he had not posed the question to his underling.

"Well, you see, I was reading this book…" The blonde then proceeded to rant, using somewhat insane hand gestures and squealing at random moments. All the while, Sasori wondered why Kami hated him enough to curse him with such a lovable, crazy girl as his underling. Seriously, sometimes _he_ even wondered if he should be instituionalized, and it was all thanks to Evelyn.

He also wondered what Evelyn was on, and where he could get some as well.


	2. Companionship and Daydreams of a Future

**Part one to Fleeting Love. Nothing else to say.**

* * *

She sighed, leaning against the wall. It was dark and cold as always in the Akatsuki base, and sometimes she believed the featureless walls, floor, and ceiling weren't even there. She suspected it was some kind of space-warping jutsu, but she had never really bothered to ask.

She glanced out at the rain. It was always raining here in Amegakure - hence the name. As she pensively looked out at the falling moisture, she noted another reflection materialize in the window beside her own. The newcomer's face was so different from how she was used to seeing it that she almost turned in surprise, to see if her eyes were playing tricks on her or not.

Almost.

No words were spoken between them, as usual, while she silently contemplated the differences in their faces. Their skin was the same pale alabaster; however, her cheeks always seemed to hold the smallest of flushes. Their eyes were where differences began; his were a deep chocolate brown, while her own were blue flecked with silver. Their hair contrasted; hers a sandy, dirty blonde, while his was the color of blood. She was startled to see him not in his a puppet, but she said nothing of it.

And then, as she closed her eyes for the barest of moments, she saw herself holding a baby, it's trusting blue-gray eyes looking up at her through bangs of red-blonde hair…

Her eyes snapped back open and her face was the only one reflected in the window, his words of quiet parting seeming to sear her ears: "Until next time, Evelyn-chan." She felt a wave of emotion pass over her, a small smile reflected in the window as it curved her lips. What she had seen may never come true, but she was happy with the companionship they shared, even if her heart sometimes ached for love of him.

"Yes, until then, Sasori-sama," she murmured, and then continued on her way to meet with a friend for training.


	3. Fleeting Love

It had been about a month since the meeting by the window. Since then, Evelyn had met the one who held her heart at the very same place twice now, and they had begun to share somewhat casual conversation. Of course, it almost always pertained to work. ("How is the Bijuu hunt going?", "How is your training with our resident 'wind mistress' (i.e. Haruka) coming?", and the like).

However, more and more often did her heart cry out for recognition. _Tell him!_ It screamed, and she had finally mustered the courage to do so. _That_ had been embarrassing...

_Their conversation had somewhat petered to a stop, but she knew she had to say something _now _or she would never say it. Evelyn then took a breath and, before she could regret anything, blurted her confession. "Aishiteru, Sasori-sama!" She then turned and ran, not wishing to have the inevitable rejection she was sure was coming burned into her memory. She missed the uncharacteristic look of softness in Sasori's earth-colored eyes._

That had been hours ago; Evelyn spent that time locked in her room, not even the person she considered her best friend – Haruka – could get her to come out. However, someone eventually got her door open. At that moment, Evelyn was laying asleep on her bed. Sasori moved over to it. "I love you, too, Evelyn," he whispered, leaning down and kissing her lips softly. Evelyn stirred, but didn't wake. A moment later, Evelyn awoke. Sasori was gone. The blonde wondered why her lips tingled, and why it seemed she had lost something.

Days later, the Akatsuki base was attacked. Sasori died gloriously in battle. He was killed by his grandmother Chiyo and Haruno Sakura. Haruka held Evelyn as she mourned.


	4. Ballroom Dancing

**A/N: Comes of having no homework yet and three Advisories… Also, unlike the previous two, this one will be an AU, set in High School, with the tiniest bit of a Sailor Moon cross-over.**

* * *

Emerald locked with ice blue as the taller blonde walked into the classroom, backpack slung casually over her right shoulder. Their gazes parted as the taller girl dropped her bag on the floor beside the wall before taking her seat. The classroom – History for most, Government for some – was all but empty at 7:50 in the morning, ten minutes before the start of class, but that was why the two blondes arrived early; they could work in silence for a few moments.

Class began before the two had a chance to converse, but that was fine. It was Monday; if they didn't speak at Break, they would speak during Clubs after fifth period. With that thought in mind, the emerald-eyed blonde turned her attention to the teacher.

* * *

12:20.

It was time for Clubs.

As the students filed out of the classrooms, the emerald-eyed blonde slipped up to her locker, left her backpack, and then made her way down the hall. She was both used to and ready to catch the ice-blue-eyed girl as she went sprawling. The culprit, the taller blonde knew, had been the owner of a foot who would, unfortunately, remain anonymous. (The fact that the taller would have taken rather drastic revenge upon the owner of said foot was something that many cared to avoid.) Once she had set the slightly shorter blonde girl back on her feet, the emerald-eyed woman spoke, and teasingly at that.

"You know, Eve, with how you keep falling into my arms, one of these days you're going to have to admit you like me." Eve, or rather Evelyn as her name was, blushed softly as she replied.

"You know I like you, Haru, just not like _that_." Haru, whose full name was Haruka, simply laughed, before the two then headed to the room in which their club met every Monday, after fifth period and before lunch period began.

Their club was relatively young, when compared to the others; they had only been established two years previously, while the next youngest clubs already had five to six years on them. It had mostly come from the love of two girls for ballroom dancing; Setsuna and Taiki had struggled by themselves for that first year, before two members joined in the second year. The two who had joined? Haruka and Evelyn had, of course. The taller of the two blondes smirked at the remembrance of their first time in attendance; they had been freshmen at the time, when they had joined at the beginning of that second year.

_Setsuna introduced the topic of that meeting: salsa dancing. Haruka choked on the water she was drinking and spluttered, ignoring Evelyn's laughter, "We're _dancing_ salsa? I thought you _eat _Salsa!" The elder girl, at that time a sophomore sighed before speaking to her companion._

_"Taiki, teach Haruka the lead; I'll help Evelyn." With that, the four had broken off into two groups to work on their parts. Twenty minutes later, when Taiki and Setsuna were satisfied with the younger girls' progress, they set Haruka and Evelyn to dancing together. The emerald-eyed blonde would never forget what her best friend had said._

_"This is so incredibly awkward for the heterosexual, asexual female. You have _no idea_, Haru. None."_

Haruka noted that Evelyn seemed to be spacing out, and she smirked, knowing just how to get her back to reality. Tapping her lightly on the shoulder, Haruka murmured in Evelyn's ear, "Hey, Eve, Sasori's looking at your ass." A soft yelp and a crimson blush were the answer received and Haruka laughed until she was kicked – hard – in the shins. Evelyn seemed somewhere between mortified and furious, but she didn't have time to yell at her best friend, as Setsuna and Taiki swept into the room, followed by a latecomer: Sasori himself.

Now, Evelyn seemed even more enraged, but she hid it well; love or infatuation were the only two feelings the best friends had a hard time masking. Otherwise, they could be blank as a wall if they wished, or if it suited them. Setsuna then spoke; they would be covering the Viennese waltz today. Haruka quickly seated herself at the piano, with Michiru appearing beside her moments later, violin in hand and ready to play. No one ever bothered to ask where the girl appeared from – it was simply taken as normal that she would pop up whenever the elder blonde required an accompaniment.

Evelyn then set herself to finding a partner, preferably someone she was comfortable with. However, it seemed Fate was cruel, as everyone she would have liked to pair up with had already been taken. A tap to her shoulder brought her from her thoughts. On instinct, she assumed it was Haruka, but she told herself that couldn't be, as she could hear the duet and only Haruka and Michiru played _that_ perfectly together; when she turned, ice blue met chocolate brown. Evelyn could only dumbly nod when Sasori requested to be her partner. Several minutes passed in rather uncomfortable silence; when Sasori made to speak, Evelyn beat him to the punch.

"I know what you're going to say. I'm not a band dancer. I'm just overly Caucasian." The redhead laughed, but before he could say anything, Evelyn – being as clumsy as she was – tripped, and they toppled to the ground. The blonde landed atop Sasori, their lips almost touching; everything was silent for a moment. Evelyn squeaked, blushed maroon, and then scrambled to her feet. Haruka smirked from where she watched, leaning against the piano. Her untintentional plan had come together rather nicely. Then Michiru smacked her upside the head for meddling.

Three days later, Evelyn and Sasori were spotted on a date by Haruka and Michiru, who were themselves on a date.


	5. Poisons and Antidotes

**A/N: Well, it seems I lied in the summary - this one'll have more than just Evelyn and Sasori in it. I think it's the longest yet, and I hope the best; of course, also the least thought out... As to the reacurring quote, "Fever brings/breeds clarity," I find that applicable to my life, as I found that this last week has been my most clear for writing, even though I've been running a nasty fever the whole time, apparently... Well, enough rambing; I'm gonna need to hurry and get this posted before bed - *looks at the clock* Holy shit! And before midnight.**

**Oh yeah, and though I've never made it explicit until now, I've dropped HEAVY hints in this chapter as to where Haruka originates and her past. The person who can guess correctly can commission a one-shot with the couple of their choice. (If I can't write the couple, compensation can be easily worked out.)**

**All that aside, I hope you all enjoy this latest instalment in the "Moments" series!**

* * *

Eyes the color of molten chocolate critically examined the young girl laying on the bed. Her usually flushed skin was pale and slick with sweat; her normally well-taken-care-of shoulder-length golden blonde tresses unkempt and matted slightly with perspiration from her fever. Though neither the watchful brown eyes nor the face in which the resided betrayed any emotion, the man to whom this face and these eyes belonged did worry for his sickly subordinate. The corners of his lips arched downwards just a bit; this small frown, or the occasional – and barely there – half-smile only graced his otherwise stoic features when with the girl on the bed.

Aside from the slight frown, the red-haired male remained emotionless. Any other – save for perhaps Itachi – would have betrayed more anxiety, but as the brown-eyed puppet master hardly showed emotion at all, this would be the extent of his expressing his concern. His hands glowed green with healing chakra, as he performed the diagnostic jutsu once more.

"Strange," he murmured tonelessly. "If this were merely the flue, as she assured me, she would be well by now." _So it must be poison,_ he concluded mentally. Already he searched his mental catalogue of known poisons and antidotes. If he knew what it was, he would have the antidote ready within the hour. He did not dwell on the slim chance that he might not know what endangered his subordinate's life.

As if sensing – or perhaps reading, as the possibility couldn't be ruled out among shinobi – his thoughts, the third and final occupant of the room spoke. "It's a rare thing when you can't identify a poison right off the bat, eh, Sasori?" The tone and words of the woman – though most would assume her a man – were both mocking. Her face, however, remained impassive. Sasori looked up, and locked gazes with her only for a moment. Then he refocused upon his impromptu patient. He didn't need to be looking at the woman to speak with her.

"Hasn't Itachi taught you manners, Haruka?" Annoyance touched his words just slightly.

With a cold laugh in response, the woman uncrossed her arms, and pushed herself away from the wall. She then affixed her emerald gaze upon the red-headed puppet master; the flickering light of the candle which had been placed by the bed cast slightly eerie shadows upon the masculine features of her face. As she moved over to the bed, she responded verbally.

"He has, but I see no reason to use them; it's not like my uncle," she sneered momentarily at the word, but her face was quickly blank once more, "is here or anything. Not that I would give him respect to begin with." Haruka laughed, but this time it was much more mocking and vehement than before. Neither her face nor her laugh lost any of its coldness.

Sasori didn't respond to that. They both knew they were of the same opinion of the man in question, and so no words were needed on his part. He then took a moment to think upon Haruka herself. She was decidedly very powerful, he would give her that, and lately word around the base had been she might come to fill the place left by Orochimaru in time. Now, _that_ the puppeteer would like to be around to see; she was currently strong enough to hold her own against a Kage, but none of the full members of the organization yet felt she was ready to take on the place left by the Snake Sannin. Of course, her raw power, potential, and mental capabilities weren't the only reasons Itachi's foremost underling was the prime candidate for the open position in the ranks.

The second was this: she still retained her ties to any and all ninja villages which she had ever made. Though she disliked the fact that she was still tied to her former village, she knew that it could, and would, come in handy in the future. Despite being "officially" a ronin, those few who knew the sandy-blonde were all too willing to believe that she had been kidnapped. _They always were fools,_ Sasori couldn't help but think, disgustedly, _even if they did train her well. _Much like the man she served under, Haruka had been – still was, really – a shinobi prodigy. Though she had begun her training at five with her peers, she had been made chuunin by the time she was ten. Her twelfth birthday saw her made jounin, and she was inducted into the ANBU before she was fourteen; by the time she was fifteen, Haruka had been made ANBU Black Ops Captain.

The few who knew what had really happened when she had defected, more than ten years ago now, had also been all too ready to believe that she had merely been overpowered by one of the Akatsuki. This just lent more proof to Sasori's opinions; they truly were all fools. They wouldn't even acknowledge that their most prized weapon had turned traitor. Then, in quite an uncharacteristic motion, he spoke once more, if only to continue the conversation.

"Your cousins must have mourned when you left, not to mention your father." The words may have seemed to be only slightly on-topic to the casual observer, but the two had had this conversation a few times over the years, and so this was merely the way of things by now. Both knew where this would lead. And yet, after a moment of silence, Haruka replied anyways.

"My cousins are merely children playing with toys; my father a man blinded by hate and loyalty to a woman long dead into following orders. They mean nothing to me anymore, if they truly meant anything to begin with." She spoke quietly, simply. This was always her response to the always unasked question which lingered between the puppet master and herself. _Do you miss it? _Both often asked this question of the other, but never directly, and always in differnet forms.

The girl on the bed shifted then, as if in response to their conversation. She twitched for a moment, and then her eyes fluttered open. The silver-blue of her irises and the black of her pupils were clouded with fever. When she spoke, though it was in a hoarse whisper, she seemed almost lucid. "When… will y-you… admit… you s-still… love… your ho-home… and family… Haru…?" She coughed then, and her eyes slid closed once more. The girl slept, but badly.

Sasori looked to the taller woman – she was about five inches taller than he, putting her at 5'9", 5'10" at best – in askance, one blood-hued brow raised in physical representation of his query. Haruka shook her head, eyes distant. "Feverish ramblings, nothing more," she assured him. "Have you figured out the antidote yet?" The puppet master pretended not to notice the slight flush which had invaded her cheekbones. It didn't matter to him anyhow.

"Not yet; however, I must ask you… Did you not know that fever brings clarity?" The question, only slightly mocking in its tones, seemed to incense the blonde. She glared at Sasori. "If that's the case, then you can deal with Evelyn and her 'clarity' on your own." With that snapped reply, the emerald-eyed woman turned on her heel and left. The redhead watched her for all of a moment, before turning his attention upon Evelyn once more. He needed to be completely focused if he were to figure out what poison had beset her.

A few silence-filled minutes later, the fevered girl murmured, "L-Love… you…S-Sasori… sama…" And for once, Sasori hated his being right; especially when he could be called upon at any moment to retrieve Deidara's jinchurriki with him. But so was the life of an Akatsuki member, or any shinobi, really; one could be called away at even the most inappropriate times.

* * *

Four days later, Sasori returned for all but a few moments to check on Evelyn. He had used the time between when Pein had dismissed them from the sealing of the Shukaku, and when he knew his grandmother and the Konoha shinobi would arrive. Haruka, who had taken Sasori's vacated place by the bed when he was called away not an hour after their mini argument, stood when he entered. Worry was etched upon her features; Evelyn still battled the poison with no signs of getting better at all.

When the puppet master placed a hand to the girl's forehead, he recoiled; the distressing thing about this, was that he had not been shocked by electricity as he normally would have been. No, rather than being assaulted by the electrical current which almost always seemed to run through Evelyn's body – she was nicknamed 'Live Wire' by some of the lower underlings of the Akatsuki – Sasori had nearly been burned by the level of heat which her fever was producing. He didn't need to ask Haruka to know that her condition had steadily deteriorated over the past days.

Knowing that time had run out for him, Sasori shared a look with the Wind Mistress – one of both respect and thanks – and then left, sliding back into his puppet Hiruko as he went.

Hours passed, and soon, Chiyo discovered the location of the two blondes. Having sensed the presence of two others still in the base, she had told Sakura that she would follow after once she had checked everything out. She had also wished to know what had had her grandson seemingly so distracted during the battle. The Suna elder soon came upon the barracks of Sasori's underlings; she found only one bedroom still inhabited.

Haruka had moved into a defensive stance at the sight of the older woman, a strange, unreadable expression on her face. "Whatever you want, baa-sama, you won't find it here," the blonde growled, but found her anger checked when Chiyo held up a hand. This meant she would not attack, but that she asked for silence while she spoke. The wind user supposed she could at least give the old lady that much.

"Child, I am an old woman close to her death; I ask no explanations from you." With a glance at Evelyn, she sighed. "Quite the pity Sasori did not recognize the affects of his own first poison." Reaching into her weapons pouch, she tossed a vial of antidote to Haruka. Upon noting the questioning glance she received, the poison specialist shrugged. "One never knows what one will come into contact with, when dealing with Sasori. Just think of it as his final act for the girl he loved. Two doses should do the trick." A bit too dumbfounded to speak, the blonde merely watched as Chiyo turned and headed for the door.

Just before leaving, Chiyo paused once more. "Child," she began, without turning, but obviously addressing Haruka. "At least think on the opportunity my being here posed." With that, she was gone. The Wind Mistress watched the door for a moment, still wary, and then turned back to Evelyn. She uncorked the vial to administer the antidote.

In the ensuing hours, Haruka couldn't help but brood upon what had been said. She mused upon Sasori's words, Evelyn's, Chiyo's, and even her own. She laughed bitterly, sardonically, at herself. "It seems you two were right, Eva," she murmured, as she watched her best friend sleep soundly for the first time in seven days. "Fever does breed clarity."

And she wept, then. She wept for what she had given up. She wept for Evelyn, and what the girl did not yet know she had lost. Mostly, she wept for things all three of them – Sasori, Evelyn, and herself – had stupidly let slip through their fingers, at one time or another.


	6. What Was and What Is

**A/N: Well, heres another chapter of "Moments" for you all! ...Oh, how am I kidding, anyways? No-one reads this crap, and so far I've only gotten ONE review, and probably only one favourit/alert... Seriously, do any of you even care? This makes me wonder why I even bother anymore, but enough of the bitching. For those of you who don't like shonen-ai/yaoi, which the SasoDei portion of this chapter is, well then you can piss off, 'cause I am really not in the mood to take flames from you people. Also, this is a bit of a companion piece to chapter four, if anyone cares...**

**Ah, as a side note, if anyone cares, I should have the first chapter of a short fic up by Sunday... No promises on the second chap to that, though, as Eve and I will be working on this one together as well. So, just read, please review, and enjoy.**

* * *

Deidara hadn't wanted to be worried, when the newest of his Danna's subordinates had shown up. It was a kid – only seventeen at best – and a girl at that; it should have given him no cause to worry. As it was a rare thing to have a deserter from Kumo among them (not surprising that was where she came from, given her electric/lightning-based abilities and chakra) the ex-terrorist had hoped that the girl would be too popular for his Sasori-danna to take any notice of. Or, as her village had a reputation for being adamant about strong shinobi, that she wouldn't live up to it, and that Danna would just dispose of her. He turned out to be wrong on the first count – the girl had only a bare handful of friends, three at most, with the best being their resident Wind Mistress, Haruka Tenou – but partially right on the second; she had the skills of perhaps a low-ranked jounin, nothing really impressive, but nothing inconsiderable, either.

So no, Deidara hadn't _wanted_ to be worried when his Sasori-danna showed an interest in the girl, but he just couldn't help it. The ex-Sunagakure shinobi had never shown any interest in anyone, save for the ex-Iwagakure nin himself, and so the blonde had begun to be concerned. He had hoped that Haruka's natural charm would work on the girl, just as with any other (even Konan, though she refused to admit it) so he would stop being anxious over the girl and what she might or might not mean to his Danna. Of course, he was wrong on this count as well; the two merely ended up the best of friends – like sisters, almost, he noted with a gag – and he continued to worry. Thinking too much on the girl brought to mind a conversation he had had with Sasori-danna just in the middle of all this…

_They had been back to base just a day ago, to stock up on money and medical supplies; now they were back on the road. During the time they had spent at base, while Deidara had been seeing to their supplies, Sasori had taken the opportunity to check on his underlings' training, and especially the training of one girl in particular. The explosives artist had noted this and it had only begun to irk him more, that his Danna had suddenly taken to paying this – Evelyn girl so much attention. He hid it well; wouldn't want to cause a scene, after all. Their conversation that night, when they had finally stopped to make a fire and rest for the night, was interesting indeed._

_"So, Sasori-danna, how's the training of the brats commin' un?" It was an innocent enough question; little did either know where it would lead._

_"Well enough. Evelyn seems to be progressing the most, I would say, though that's probably due to Haruka's having taken the girl under her wing," the redhead – he was out of Hiruko for once – gave a slight smirk as he spoke. "After all, it's well known the lesbian is strong enough to take on a Sannin by now; not to say that she could win, yet, but she would easily hold her ground for a good while." He spoke plainly, his face and voice all but emotionless._

_Deidara nodded, easily concealing his wince at the mention of Evelyn. "You're probably right about that, Danna. It's quite the pity Orochimaru took his ring when he fled, otherwise Haruka would probably be the final piece in our ranks by now, un." He spoke thoughtfully, but seemed to pause before continuing. At Sasori's nod, the blonde resumed speaking. "Sasori-danna, I've been wondering lately… Why the sudden interest in this Evelyn girl, un? You've never payed much attention to the brats before, un." The unspoken, 'aside from me' hung in the air between them; it colored the space etween them as if by silent accusation._

_Sasori frowned slightly; this gesture, along with any other of emotion, would eventually be seen around only the girl they were speaking of. "That is not something you should concern yourself, Deidara." The ice-blue-eyed shinobi didn't bother to hide his wince this time. The words weren't sharp, nor the tone reprimanding; they didn't need to be. The fact that Danna had called him by his full name – especially when they were alone – was cutting enough._

_Hurt, the pyrotechnic shifted so that he was now laying down, his back to Sasori and the fire. His words were cold when he spoke. "Well, excuse me for caring about what goes on in my Danna's life, un." After a few minutes of sulking, the blonde felt his redhead partner come beside him, lay down as well, and press himself against his back. Arms wrapped about the blue-eyed male's waist, but he fought the urge to turn and curl into his Danna's chest._

_Sasori seemed to note this; he words were almost soft when he spoke. "Hey, Dei-bird, don't be like that. You know I didn't mean what I said, at least not like that. The girl means nothing; you are the only one I care for, my little bird." _

_It seemed that the younger would take for granted that the puppet master wasn't good with emotions. He never bothered to ask why Sasori never said that he loved him. He felt that it wasn't needed between them. Giving into the impulse, Deidara turned about in the redhead's arms, and curled into his Danna's chest, feeling safe. "Promise?" he murmured, feeling just slightly childish at that moment. Well, more innocently childish, at least._

"_Of course, my Dei-bird; now, go to sleep." And that was the end of that._

The memory had taken place one year ago, now. In that one year, the lovers had slowly but surely begun to grow apart. On a large scale, it was due to Sasori's ever-growing interest in Evelyn; on a smaller scale, it had to do with the mounting pressure to find and capture their jinchuuriki. Fights – each more violent and volatile than the last – had been occurring more and more often between the two, and yet they would always somehow make up in the end. Then things would be at peace, at least until something set them off again.

And then, merely three months before the artist duo would set out after the Shukaku jinchurriki, things between them reached the point of no return. The both knew that, from here on out, things had reached the breaking point; it would be all or nothing from this point onwards. Deidara would only make his choice when he knew what his Sasori-danna In the end, he never even needed to ask. In the end, Sasori's actions spoke louder than any words he had ever spoken to the ex-Iwagakure shinobi.

In the end, seeing Sasori kiss Evelyn was answer enough for Deidara. As he fled the scene, his Danna's words rang in his mind: _The girl means nothing… _"Yeah, sure, un. She means nothing, alright. See if I ever believe you again, Sasori."

Later, he would feel malicious glee in that he had found Sasori's body _first_, and that he would be the one to dispose of it. This would mean that Evelyn, should she recover from her bout with the unnamed poison, would not be able to mourn properly; it gave the ex-terrorist a feeling of satisfaction to know that. She had taken Danna from him; let her now know a fraction of the pain he had undergone.

Suddenly, Deidara wished the girl would make a speedy recovery.


End file.
